RETO AVATAR
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Reto diario. 15 Días Korrasami. Día 6: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos.
1. Reto Avatar

**RETO DE FANFICKERS**

Día 1: Drabble de tu pj favorito.

Día 2: OS de tu pareja favorita.

Día 3: Viñeta de romance.

Día 4: OS basado en una canción triste.

Día 5: Drabble Hurt/Confort.

Día 6: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos.

Día 7: OS basado en uno de los 5 sentidos.

Día 8: Invierno.

Día 9: Verano.

Día 10: Todo lo que poso en tu día + Fantasía.

Día 11: Muerte de tu personaje favorito.

Día 12: Viñeta romántica.

Día 13: OS de romance + tu NOTP.

Día 14: LGTBIQ

Día 15: Un objeto a tu derecha + tu estado de ánimo.

 _ **~0~**_

Ok, ¿de qué va esto?... Pues vi el reto en una página de Face y me dije, _"Naaa, ¿Por qué no?"_ (No me inscribí al reto, digamos que es más un reto personal, je). Si lo se tengo Fic's pendientes, algunos los e seguido escribiendo, otros les faltan algunas correcciones, también un poco de inspiración y lo más importante que me a faltado es tiempo.

En fin, si planeo concluir todos mis fanfic's y publicar nuevos, ¿Cuándo?. NO sé. Solo les pido que sean pacientes. Y mientras para desestresarme un poco de todo, decidí tomar el reto, digo que más relajante que algo que me gusta hacer.

Bueno, mis planes son subir a diario el reto y por el momento no esperen ninguna actualización. Estaré subiendo el reto en el fando de FROZEN y LoK. Porque mis personajes favoritos son Korra y Anna, mi parejas favoritas son Kristanna y Korrasami (Ja, ya tienen spoiler de que trataran). Ya que no pude elegir solo uno (Sé que el reto no dice que tiene que ser de un solo fandom, pero así lo quiero hacer yo), are el reto para ambos fandom's.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espera. Realmente amo leer cada uno de sus cometarios y me emociono cuando agregan a favorito alguna de mis historias.

Realmente lamento no poder responder sus Reviews pero enserio mi tiempo libre se a reducido drásticamente (ja, extraño esos días donde solo me preocupaba por la escuela). Intentare en estos días estar respondiéndoles poco a poco.

Y bueno mañana publicare el primer día.

Gracias por su tiempo y el que quiera hacer el reto bien puede empezar cuando quiera.

Ja, saludos y que estén bien.

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


	2. Día 1

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

Bien comencemos.

 **Día 1:** Drabble de tu pj favorito.

-490 palabras en total, eso es lo que dice Word.

* * *

" _ **RETO AVATAR"**_

 _Día 1: Un dia mas de Korra_

 _POV Korra_

 _Joder, que insoportable ruido. No tengo ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo lleva sonando el maldito despertador… ¡Carajo!. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo de mi cama y con la suerte que me cargo, me termine enredando en las sabanas y saludando a mi fiel amigo suelo._

 _Murmullo algunas maldiciones y escucho el grito preocupado de mi mama –"_ ¿Korra te has vuelto a caer?"-respondo algo molesta con un si-"¿estás bien?"- _nuevamente respondo con un si y me levanto de un brinco, arrojo la mugrosa sabana a alguna parte de mi desordenado cuarto, el cual algún día limpiare, no hoy ni mañana pero algún día._

 _Tomo mi celular y, ¡Mierda ya son las 6!. Rápidamente corro al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, me cambio, bajo al comedor en donde tranquilamente mis padres están desayunando, los saludo y aspiro en menos de un minuto el desayuno que mi madre preparo para mí, le agradezco, tomo mi mochila y salgo presurosa de la casa._

-¿Qué no son las 6:20?...-Pregunta el musculoso hombre a su mujer, la cual asintió y prosigue a comer tranquilamente.-¿Qué no entra hasta las 9 a la universidad?-pregunta confundido nuevamente, asintió nuevamente su esposa y levanto los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.-A estado saliendo a las 6 desde hace una semana.

 _Doy una gran bocanada de aire y de mi sudadera saco mi celular, 6:40, sonrió ligeramente y me siento en mi banca especial del parque, dejo a un lado mi mochila y saco de ella un pequeño estuche de colores y lápices, un cuadernillo, mis lentes, los cueles me pongo al igual que el gorro de mi sudadera, muerdo mi labio inferior y respiro profundo, e inevitablemente una sonrisa boba se dibuja en mi rostros al levantar mi mirada y toparme con el mejor panorama de todos._

 _Una fría ráfaga me hace estremecer, sacándome por fin de mi ensoñación, del estuche tomo una de mis lápices, subo uno de mis pies a la banca y apoyo mi libreta en mi pierna, miro al frente y comienzo a trazar unas cuantas líneas._

 _Después de unos segundos nuevamente levanto mi rostro, sonrió y un leve sonrojo aparece en mi rostro. Lo sé, posiblemente parezco una acosadora, venir aquí todas las mañanas sentarme en la banca más lejana y ver a esa hermosa chica hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicio, mientras hago unos cuantos dibujos de ella, pero es que wouu, ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!... viene hacia acá, y si corro, ¡no!, se verá muy obvio, maldición trágame tierra, sujeto los cordoncitos de mi sudadera y cubro mi rostro como Kenny de South park._

 _Después de unos segundos escucho una encantadora risilla y esa angelical voz-_ Je je, Hola soy Asami Sato.

 _Temerosa salgo de mi escondite y me topo con esos hechizantes ojos jade, torpemente estrecho mi mano con la de ella-Soy, soy Korra Stark, mucho gusto.-me sonríe tiernamente y me siento morir._

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

* * *

Je, pues bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero haberlos entretenido un rato.

Nota: La verdad planeaba que fuera un sueño, pero ya que no podía utilizar mas de 500 palabras, Korra corrió con suerte.

Nota 2: Una disculpa por los dedaso y/o faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis locuras.

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


	3. Día 2

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

 **Día 2:** OS de tu pareja favorita.

* * *

" _ **RETO AVATAR"**_

 _Día 2:_ Mi debilidad

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Te equivocas, -Declaro amargamente la morena sin poder evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas de sus orbes azules- no soy fuerte,- decía con tristeza y frustración, con delicadeza sujeto la nívea mano de la ingeniera y en un delicado movimiento beso su dorso con el mayor cariño que le pudo expresar-no soy, no, no soy… -levanto su llorosa mirada encontrándose con los compresibles y amorosos ojos de la hermosa ingeniera-la persona más fuerte del mundo…- concluyo la castaña ahogada entre su llanto, mordió su labio inferior en un vano intento por contener su llanto pero al serle imposible se lanzó a las piernas de su amada, cubriendo su avergonzado rostro entre esas blancas sabanas que cubría a la azabache.

Asami miro enternecida a la decaída Avatar e inevitablemente en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa, con un deje de dolor se reincorporo en la cama, teniendo cuidado con la intravenosa que estaba conectado en el dorso de su mano.-Korra…-Llamo al tiempo que cariñosamente le acariciaba sus algo desarreglados cabellos castaños.

-Lo, lo siento, lo, lo siento…-balbuceaba entre el llanto, hundiendo más su rostro en las sabanas pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la empresaria-lo siento mucho Asami…

La Sato con delicadeza y algo de dificultad, por las posiciones, llevo su mano a la mejilla de la oji-azul, acariciándola amorosamente-Esta bien Korra, estoy bien…

-No, no está bien, debí protegerte, debí estar contigo…-Levanto su rostro todo lloroso y con su brazo en un brusco movimiento tallo sus ojos e intento calmar su llanto más aún se escuchaba su débil hipar, miro a la oji-verde que le sonreía cálidamente.

Mordió su labio inferior, empuño las manos y una terrible furia comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, la sangre le hervía de solo ver la mejilla amoratada de la heredera, su labio partido y ligeramente hinchado, al igual que algunos raspones en sus brazos.-Debí estar para ti…-dijo apenada, entristecida pero más que nada furiosa, no con la pelinegra, claro, sino con ella misma.

-Eres el avatar…-respondió con simpleza la oji-verde, regalándole una comprensiva sonrisa.

-No Sami,-frunció ligeramente su ceño la morena y acuno con cuidad sus delicadas y blancas manos entre las suyas- soy Korra,-relajo la expresión de su rostro y su celeste mirada adquirió un brillo infantil- tu novia… eres mi prioridad y no estuve para protegerte…yo…

Fue callada por un sorpresivo beso de la azabache que aun cuando le era incomoda la posición en la que se encontraba se resistía a separar sus labios de los de la maestra que solo se encontraba con los ojos completamente abiertos e incrédula ante la repentina acción de su novia.-Deja de ser tan quejumbrosa, estamos sanas y salvas, es lo único que importa.-Frunció su ceño y miro directo a los ojos a Korra, al notar que esta estaba apunto de contradecirla-¿De acuerdo?-Cuestiono severamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, provocando le un temible escalofrió a la morena que al instante asintió.-Bien.-Sin más la hermosa chica sonrió calidamente y volvió a reclamar los labios de su novia, que solo tardo algunos segundos en salir de su aturdimiento y corresponder felizmente ese necesitado y amoroso beso.

En definitiva no era la persona mas fuerte, claro que no, es verdad podía manejar los cuatro elementos, entrar en estado Avatar, ser el puente entre los dos mundos pero eso no servia de nada estando ente su amada oji-verde, bien esa chica podía acabar con ella en menos de un segundo si quisiera y ella ni se podría defender. Asami Sato no maneja ningún elemento pero tiene todo control sobre ella.

 **.:Fin:.**

* * *

Je, una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero... puff enserio que me ha sido imposible actualizar. Ni este, ni mis otros Fic's. Tengo las ideas, algunas escritas rapidamente, pero me hace falta corregir todo. **TnT**

Esta pequeña historia ya la tenia escrita desde hace no se cuando, pero apenas me pude dar una pequeña oportunidad para "corregirlo y darle un poco mas de forma", ja, pero aun asi estoy segura que se me fue alguno que otro dedaso y/o falta de ortografía, y por ello una disculpa.

Y bueno quisiera decir que mañana actualizare o el fin de semana, pero la verdad no pudo prometer nada y no por qeu no quiera, enserio que no se merecen qeu los haga esperar tanto, pero mi trabajo se lleva la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Solo me queda pedirles un poco de paciencia.

 _Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis locuras, agregarlo a favoritos y de mas... ¡Gracias!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


	4. Día 3

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

 **Día 3:** Viñeta de romance.

* * *

 **RETO AVATAR**

 _Día 3:_ I love you

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Te amo…-dijo en un débil susurro la morena al tiempo que con sumo cuidado le plantaba un beso fugaz en los labios a su amada esposa.

La oji-verde rio divertida, removiéndose un poco entre los fornidos brazos de la poderosa Avatar. Tiro de las cálidas mantas para cubrir mejor sus cuerpos, y se acurruco aún más, si es que se podía, al pecho de la ojii-azul.-Yo te amo mas.-Aseguro con una hermosa sonrisa. Llevo su blanca y delicada mano a la morena mejilla de la maestra. Y se quedaron viendo en completo silencio por varios segundos, recostadas tranquilamente en su muy cómoda y cálida cama.

Korra sonreía bobamente, contemplando el perfecto rostro de la azabache que conocía a la perfección, llevo su mano al sedoso cabello de la oji-verde, puso algunos rebeldes mechones tras su oreja para y la continuo viendo en silencio, soltando una que otro suspiro, simplemente esa mujer la tenía completamente hechizada, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera que le pidiera, lo que fuera.

-Sami, ¿puedes prometerme algo? –pregunto algo insegura rompiendo por fin con ese silencio.

La heredera unió su frente con la de Korra- Lo que sea.-declaro con total seguridad.

-Que pese a cualquier pelea…-le dio un pequeño beso en su respingada nariz- seguiremos juntas…-levanto ligeramente las sabanas y llevo su mano al ligeramente abultado vientre de la Sato- que aun cuando este pequeño tiene todas tus hormonas alteradas…-La empresario frunció el ceño y torció la boca al tiempo que le daba un ligero empujón a la morena que rio con algo temor.

-Jeje, solo un poco… tienes que admitir que la pelea de ayer fue un poco, ammm tonta…-dijo titubeante sin atreverse a mirar directo a los ojos a su amada esposa hormonal.

-¿Tonta?,¿ te parece tonto haberle arrebatado el ultimo chocolate a tu hijo?-pregunto con severidad, retando con la mirada a la angustiada aji-azul, que lo que menso deseaba era empezar nuevamente esa discusión.

-No, claro que no, pero tú me ofreciste y…

-Pero solo por cortesía, no creí que te lo comerías todo.-Su voz se empezó a quebrar y sus ojos se empezaron llenar de lágrimas.

La castaña abrió grande los ojos al sentir recórrele un terrible escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, su mayor debilidad era ver a su amada llorar y más si ella era la culpable de inundar esa hermosa mirada esmeralda, rápidamente la envolvió en un protector abrazo- Lo siento, lo siento, tienes razón fue mi culpa, no debí de comerme ese chocolate, te prometo que hoy mismo voy a ir al reino tierra y comprare todo el chocolate que tengan.-Aseguro la Avatar dándole ocasionalmente uno que otro beso por todo su rostro y cabeza.

La medre primeriza limpio sus lágrimas con elegancia y miro a su esposa- ¿Todo?

-Claro que sí, se lo debo a mi bebe por comerme su amado chocolate-aseguro con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y nuevamente llevo su mano al vientre de su amada. Asami sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mano de Korra.

-Gracias.

-Sami, la que tendría que agradecer soy yo-con lentitud reclamo los labios de su oji-verde-tienes que aguantar las náuseas, mareos y demás síntomas del embarazo-tiernamente beso su nariz-sigues con tus obligaciones en Industria futuro, el desarrollo en la ciudad y tolerar al idiota de Raiko… y todo por mi culpa-dijo esto último decaída.

-No digas eso, tú también tienes muchos deberes y aun así me tienes paciencia, aguantas mis repentinos cambios de humor, no reclamas nada aun cuando no tengo la razón-nuevamente las lágrimas se acumularon en sus verdosa mirada.

Con su pulgar limpio las lágrimas y la beso-Sami, tu cargas con nuestro hijo, lidiar con tu humor no es nada…-confeso inocentemente.

A lo cual la Sato frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento aventó a la morena de la cama, Korra se levantó rápidamente del frio suelo con los ojos completamente en blanco- ¡Pero que demoños!, el suelo esta frio Asami, te das cuenta que está nevando y estamos a menos…-guardo silencio al ver que la oji-verde hacia pucheros y sus ojos nuevamente se inundaban.

-Me estas gritando.-declaro con la voz dolida.

-No, no, no…-agito velozmente sus manos frente a ella-es solo que me sorprendiste y, por favor no llores Sami, perdóname, perdóname…-suplico poniéndose de rodillas.

-Solo si me traes helado de zarzamora cubierto con jarabe de chocolate y con trozos de tocino…-pidió con ilusión en su mirada. Korra hizo un gesto de disgusto disimuladamente.

-Si es lo que quiere mi bebe se lo traeré…-aseguro la maestra saliendo velozmente de la habitación para ir lo más rápido posible por el antojo de su hijo-Los amo.-grito alegremente.

-Y nosotros a ti.-respondió sonriente y acaricio su vientre con gran amor.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

* * *

Como Korra embarazo a Asami?, ammm no se, han escuchado del bebe control?...

Es algo random, así que pues no hay mucha lógica. Jeje.

Gracias a _mitsuki3000_ por tu Review, espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado y bueno es un poco mas largo.

 _Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis locuras, agregarlo a favoritos y de mas... ¡Gracias!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


	5. Día 4

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, al igual que la canción utilizada es propiedad de su debido autor, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Día 4:** OS basado en una canción triste.

 **Song:** _Lord Huron - The Night We Met_

-Songfic

-Es un AU, en este universo no tienen poderes y la época esta ambientada en la actualidad.

-Dejare un link en mi perfil con la canción, es un cover que me gusto mucho pero igual solo es solo una sugerencia.

* * *

 **RETO AVATAR**

 _Día 4:_ Carta de una admiradora anónima

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _No soy el único viajero_

 _Que no ha pagado su deuda_

 _He estado buscando una pista que seguir_

 _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_

 _Hola. ¿Qué tal te va, Asami?..._

 _Jeje. Que tonta pregunta, ya que sé que estas muy bien. No es que te acose, no lo malinterpretes, es solo que ocasionalmente reviso tus redes sociales o por azares del destino me informan un poco de ti sin querer alguno de nuestros conocidos en común._

 _Así que si, si nos conocemos. Tal vez no te acuerdes de mi o siquiera recuerdes que alguna vez forme parte de tu vida, como tú también formaste una parte importante de mi vida._

 _¿Sabes?...Eso es doloroso._

 _Pero a la alarga me e acostumbrado y si no mal recuerdo en una de nuestras muchas conversaciones te lo dije, a lo que tú me respondiste que "esta vez sería diferente, que nuestra amistad si seria para siempre así como la amistad de Meredith Grey y Cristina Yang"._

 _Irónico ya que en la serie ellas también se han distanciado._

 _Pero lo creí y me ilusione, enserio creí que esta vez sería diferente, pero no fue así._

 _Claro que no. Pero no puedo culparte, no, ya que yo fui la que se alejó._

 _Supongo que es lo que hago cuando no sé cómo enfrentar algunos problemas o si solo decido tomar decisiones por los demás, como en esta ocasión._

 _Pero tenía que hacerlo, era lo mejor para ti._

 _¿Por qué?... Por qué me enamore de ti._

 _Sabiendo que tu sólo me podrías querer como tu amiga. Sami te hiciste tan importante para mí que en un punto me empecé a encariñado demasiado de ti._

 _Tu vida es tan perfecta comparada con la mía que no podía arrastrar te conmigo. No podía. ¿y por qué me estoy confesando entonces?... Bueno porque, en primera te he evitado cerca de un año y segunda me marchare de la ciudad por un tiempo indefinido. Me han ofrecido un trabajo que no he podido rechazar, posiblemente lo he aceptado más que nada porque quiero alejarme un poco mas, ya que aun cuando no he hablado contigo no te e podido olvidar y me duele cuando te veo cercas de algún chico._

 _Así que esto es una confesión y despedida. No tendrás que responderme y no te are sentir más incómoda de lo que ya debe ser, si es que lograste identificarme, que lo más seguro es que sí, siempre has sido muy inteligente._

 _Posiblemente cuando estés leyendo esto, yo ya esté llegando a mi destino. Así que adiós._

 _Mi querida Asami Sato, fuste, eres y serás una parte muy importante de mi vida._

 _Te. .. amo._

 _Y entonces podre preguntarme_

 _"¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer?"_

 _Y después me diré a mí mismo_

 _Que no debo pasear a solas contigo_

-¡Eres una idiota!- Grito furiosa una joven alta, de tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello negro sujeto en una larga trenza, un lunar cercas del ojo derecho, porte militar y atuendo que costaba de una blusa blanca, un suéter verde arremangado hasta arriba de los codos, jeans ajustados de color negro, algunas pulseras y unos botines.

Una morena de corta melena castaña, ojos azules, con lentes, playera azul cielo de cuadros manga tres cuartos, chaleco negro, unos jeans gastados, botas cafés y con expresión anonadada miraba a la furiosa chica frente a ella, intentando procesar la información que recién recibió. -No…-susurro débilmente al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza y retrocedía un paso.

La oji-verde en puño sus manos, su ceño se frunció aún más y su quijada estaba completamente tensa, le estaba fastidiando que la morena no digiera o hiciera algo. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia la atónica chica y sin dudarlo levanto su mano, presiono con todas sus fuerzas su puño, sin más le dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro a la oji-azul, que ni tiempo de meter las manos tuvo, recibiendo el duro golpe que la mando directo al suelo. En cualquier otra situación se hubiese levantado y regresado el golpe o la hubiese esquivado con facilidad pero sabía que se lo merecía, así que sólo lo acepto y se quedó aturdida en el suelo, mirando al cielo con un punzante dolor en su nariz que comenzó a sangrar, sus lentes cayeron algunos centímetros lejos de ella y ni eso le importaba en ese momento.

-Deja de tenerte lástima,-dijo entre dientes la furiosa pelinegra-deja de pensar por los demás-se puso firme y miro con odio a la morena que seguía en el suelo- y deja de ser cobarde.-concluyo duramente, le arrojo un sobre y sin más se marchó la joven de lunar.

-¡Kuvira!...-Grito la castaña sin moverse de su lugar. Al escuchar su nombre detuvo su andar pero no se giró a ver a la oji-azul, se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos. -¿La hiciste feliz? –pregunto con la voz quebrada la joven malherida.

Respiro profundo y su expresión se relajó-Korra…eso era lo que intentaba desde el primer día que la conocí.-respondió melancólica y con total honestidad, sin esperar a que la morena digiera lago más continuo con su andar.

Cerró sus ojos y una solitaria lágrima fue derramada, sabía que Kuvira se había marchado pero susurro un débil "Gracias", esperando que la lograra escucharla.

 _Los tenía a la mayoría de ustedes_

 _Y ahora no tengo a ninguno_

 _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_

 _No sé qué se supone que debo hacer_

La morena corría a toda velocidad, esquivando a la gente que se le atravesaba, brincando uno que otro obstáculo, ignorando los gritos y algunos reclamos de las personas que accidentalmente golpeaba. No le importaba que su nariz sangraba aun un poco o que su blusa se haya manchado de sangre, solo necesitaba llegar lo más rápido a su destino.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su mandíbula la mantenía tensa que sus dientes rechinaban ocasionalmente, sus manos las mantenía empuñadas que sus uñas se encajaban en su palma y la carta que Kuvira le lanzo las llevaba fuertemente agarrada sin darse cuenta que la maltrataba.

 _Estoy obsesionado con tu fantasma_

 _Oh llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_

Su respiración era irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, y un inmenso dolor que solo iba en incremento se instalaba en su pecho. Trago saliva con dificultad, levanto su rostro y miro al frente, respiro profundo, titubeante estiro su mano y empujo con algo de fuerza el viejo portón de hierro.

 _Cuando la noche estaba llena de terror_

 _Y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_

 _Cuando aún no me habías tocado_

Respiraba con dificultada y a cada paso que daba su pecho le dolía más y más, sintiendo una terrible opresión en su corazón. Se aferraba con desespero a la carta que sostenía, e inevitablemente sus ojos se cristalizaron mas se forzaba por contener sus lágrimas y apresuro su paso.

 _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_

Sujeto el antiguo picaporte, recargo su frente en la gastada madera de la puerta, respiro profundo y con miedo giro el picaporte, abrió lentamente la puerta, cautelosa entro. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar más, cubrió su boca con su mano y se adentró.

Conocía ese lugar, hace varios años había estado ahí, Asami la había pedido que la acompañara en ese momento difícil de su vida.

Mantenía la mirada en el fino mármol, griciaso y polvoriento del suelo, minuciosa daba un pequeño paso tras otro, posponiendo lo más que pudiera el levantar su rostro y enfrentar lo inevitable.

 _Los tenia a la mayoría de ustedes_

 _Y ahora no tengo a ninguno_

 _Asami agradecía con una falsa sonrisa las palabras de consuelo de las personas que se acercaban a ella, estrechaban sus manos y se retiraban. Una morena de cabello castaño sujeto en una cola de caballo permanecía estoica a su lado._

 _La joven oji-verde de no más de dieciséis años vestida completamente de negro al igual que la morena, se despidió de un hombre bastante mayor y este se marchó, en cuando se quedaron completamente solas, Asami se derrumbó por completo, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a brotar cual cascadas, Korra rápidamente sujeto a su amiga y lentamente descendió hasta quedar sentadas en el frio mármol del suelo._

 _Dejo que Asami se desahogara, llorara todo lo que se había contenido y Korra solo permaneció en silencio a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente._

 _Respiro profundo, miro a su alrededor. El lugar era bastante elegante y agradable para ser un mausoleo. Miro a su amiga de reojo y dirigió su vista a las lapidas de mármol blanco que sobresalían de la pared, una en especial estaba adornada y recién grabada con el nombre de "Hiroshi Sato", grabado también el año de su nacimiento y del presente año._

 _Korra abrazo con mayor fuerza a la pelinegra que lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos, sabia su historia, perdió a su madre cuando solo tenía siete años de edad y ahora perdía a su padre, ya no le quedaba ningún familiar cercana, mas no estaba sola.-Sami, siempre podrás contar conmigo.-declaro con seguridad la morena y beso la frente de la Sato._

 _La dolida chica se aferró con desespero a los brazos de su amiga y le agradeció por esa simples pero tan significativas palabras._

 _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_

Sus azulinos ojos estaba inundados de todas esas lagrimas que contenía y poco a poco levanto su vista, leyendo cada uno de los nombre grabados en las lapidas, todos compartiendo el apellido Sato.

 _Yasuko Sato 19xx-2001, Hiroshi Sato 19xx-2010… Asami Sato, 1994-2019._

Leyó una y otra vez el grabado de esa lapida, aun cuando la estaba viendo no lo podía creer, paso saliva con dificultad, dirigió su mano temblorosa al mármol grabado con el nombre de su amiga, delineo cada una de las letras.

De un momento a otro el simple hecho de respirar se le dificulto y aun cuando daba grandes bocanadas de aire no podía hacer llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones, sentía que con sus propias lágrimas podría ahogarse y ese inmenso dolor en su pecho solo crecía dolorosamente, oprimiendo tortuosamente sus entrañas.

" _Sami, siempre podrás contar conmigo…"_ -rio al borde del desquicio al recordar esa vacía promesa que le hizo a su amiga, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se recostó en posición fetal-Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname Sami…-repetía con dificultad y entre lágrimas estas palabras.

 _No sé qué se supone que debo hacer_

 _Estoy obsesionado con tu fantasma_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí recostada en el suelo del mausoleo y realmente no le importaba, solo quería seguir disculpándose, preguntándose por qué su amiga nunca le conto de su enfermedad. Oh, claro ella había decidido desaparecer de su vida hace cuatro años.

Una fría ráfaga de viento soplo y la carta que había traído consigo se posó frente a ella, con los ojos hinchado y ligeramente rojizos miro la carta por unos segundos sin mucho interés. Una ráfaga más soplo y la carta choco contra su rostro.

Desganada tomo la maltratada carta, no tenía firma o a quien iba dirigida así que no estaba muy segura de abrirla pero Kuvira se la había entregado, bueno más o menos. Vacilante la abrió y saco la hoja arrugada, al momento que saco la hoja una maltratada foto le cayó al rostro, chasqueo la lengua y tomo la foto, su pupila se contrajo y se sentó rápidamente, desdoblo la hoja e inicio a leerla. Mordió su labio inferior y nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron.

 _Korra_ …

 _Espero y algún día tengas esta carta en tus manos._

 _Y lamento mucho que Kuvira te haya golpeado al entregártela. Pero era en la única que podía confiar para que te entregara esta carta. Sé que para ella fue difícil y doloroso hablar contigo._

 _Antes de continuar tengo que pedirte una cosa, por favor… quédate un tiempo en Ciudad Republica e intenta convivir un poco con Kuvira. Por favor. Solo nos teníamos una a la otra._

 _Conocí a Kuvira unos meses después de tu partida._

 _Hice hasta lo imposible por buscarte, pero desapareciste, no dejaste ningún rastro._

 _Quise seguir buscándote, pero… enferme, sabia de mi enfermedad desde que te conocí y fue lo único que te oculte, honestamente te oculte dos cosas._

 _Mi enfermedad y que me gustabas._

 _Estabas siempre para mí, y ni yo misma se en que momento desarrolle estos sentimientos por ti, pero sabía lo de mi enfermedad, no era justo para ti._

 _Hubo una vez que intente confesarme; habías ido a mi casa porque necesitabas ayuda para una de tus tares y en el momento que por fin conseguí el valor para declárame, tú te habías quedado dormida, te veías tan linda que no me resistí y te bese, me sentí tan feliz y a la vez tan asustada._

 _Tenía miedo de que te alejaras si te enterabas, tenía miedo porque sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento._

 _Así que decidí fingir que no pasaba nada. Y me arrepiento._

 _Las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes, disfrutar el poco tiempo que teníamos. Pero ambas tuvimos miedo, ambas fuimos unas cobardes y ambas perdimos valioso tiempo._

 _Empecé a salir con Kuvira unos meses después de conocerla, le platique de ti, de mi enfermedad, de los miedos que tenía al salir con una chica y aun así permaneció a mi lado._

 _Enserio que quise amar a Kuvira pero tú seguías presente en mi corazón, no pude corresponderle como era debido y aun así me quiso._

 _Por eso necesito que cuides de ella, sé que es cruel de mi parte pedirte esto… pero tu fuste más cruel al marcharte y elegir por mí. No mediste siquiera la oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía frente a frente._

 _No quiero que suene como reclamo, pero tú me prometiste que siempre podría contar contigo, y no fue así solo te empezaste a alejar, intente hablar contigo antes de que te marcharas pero siempre me evitabas._

 _Quisiera decirte muchas cosas, quisiera no haber sido cobarde…_

 _¿Crees que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, si ambas hubiésemos sido honestas?_

 _El hubiera no existes, ¿cierto Korra?_

 _Por favor sigue adelante y deja de decidir por los demás._

 _Mi querida Korra, fuste, eres y seguirás siendo, una persona muy importante en mi vida eres "mi persona"._

 _Te amo Korra._

 _Atte:_ _Tu admiradora anónima_

Soltó un fuerte alarido después de leer la carta y ver la maltratada foto, en donde se podía ver a la morena dormida y aun lado de ella Asami la miraba con una sonrisa. Entre lágrimas murmuraba constantes "Sami lo lamento, te sigo amando, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, perdóname".

 _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

* * *

Je, pues bueno espero haberles sacado alguna lagrimita.

Aunque lo dudo, no me a quedado tan bien, ya que algunas partes lo escribía ne el celular o en mi trabajo y posiblemente algo no termine concordando.

En fin, se que había dicho que publicaría a diaria este reto pero simplemente me a sido imposible, je pero es mejor tarde que nunca.

Gracias por su apoyo, comentarios, paciencia y de mas.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


	6. Día 5

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, al igual que la canción utilizada es propiedad de su debido autor, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Es un AU, en este universo no tienen poderes y la época esta ambientada en la actualidad.

 **Día 5** : Drabble Hurt/Confort

* * *

" ** _RETO AVATAR"_**

 _Día 5:_ Mi patética confesión

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Caminaba sin ningún interés, arrastrando los pies, las manos en los bolcillos de su sudadera y con la mirada agachada sin un rumbo fijo en realidad._

 _"Te amo Asami…-dijo sin titubear la morena y presiono con mayor fuerza su celular a su oído, espero uno segundos por alguna respuesta, pero no escuchaba nada, chasqueo la lengua- Sami, ¿sigues ahí? -pregunto al no escuchar ningún sonido a través de la bocina, respiro profundo-Escucha, no me e confesado por que espere una respuesta o me aceptes, solo tenía que decírtelo, -espero unos segundos más, pero nada- adiós y mucha suerte Sami. -corto la llamada y miro por ese gran ventanal como el avión que había abordado su mejor amiga y amor platónico, emprendía el vuelo."_

 _Pateo una piedrecilla que se cruzó en su camino, y limpio las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus azulinos ojos, tenía que admitir que su confesión fue muy cobarde, tuvo más de dos años para declararse, pero su miedo no se lo permitió y aun cuando la Sato le dijo que tendría que mudarse por cuestiones de su trabajo, no se atrevió a decirle sus sentimientos de frente y aun cuando estuvo con ella en el aeropuerto esperando en la sala a que abordara su vuelo no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía por ella, solo la miro y le dio un abrazo de despedida aceptando con resignación que la perdería._

 _Claro está que su estúpido ataque de valor llego demasiado tarde, hasta que vio como el avión comenzaba su marcha por la pista, sintió una terrible desesperación, horror y tristeza al saber que en definitiva estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue solo marcarle._

 _Comenzó a llover y aun así no le importó apresurar su paso para llegar a su departamento, realmente le daba igual, tanto que escucho el fuerte rugido del motor de una motocicleta que se acercaba a gran velocidad que al pasar a un lado de ella la salpico con el agua acumulada en la calle, ni siquiera se molestos solo siguió su camino, pero el motociclista se detuvo, se quitó el casco y separo frente a la morena._

 _\- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? -cuestiono duramente la motociclista, a lo cual Korra por fin levanto su rostro y se topó con esa mirada esmeralda que la enloquecía._

 _\- ¿Asami? -incrédula miraba a la pelinegra que estaba completamente empapada al igual que ella. -Te dará un resfriado..._

 _\- ¡Eso no importa! -grito con la respiración agitada- solo quiero saber si lo que escuche realmente lo dijiste o fue error por la interferencia, porque si es así, e pasado una terrible vergüenza por nada e hice que muchas personas llegaran tarde a sus destinos y robe en cierta forma una motocicleta…_

 _La morena se rio ante esto- ¿Asami Sato robando?..._

 _-SIii, por tu culpa tonta, -le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho haciéndola retroceder- te avise desde hace algunos mese que me mudaría y esperaste hasta el último segundo, literalmente, para confesarte y ni siquiera me dejaste responder…_

 _-Yo, yo…_

 _La Sato sujeto a Korra de la sudadera y sin más le planto un beso que la hizo abrir los ojos de sobremanera. -Te amo Korra y yo si espero una respuesta de tu parte._

 _La morena se sonrojo e impulsivamente beso nuevamente a la oji-verde._

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

* * *

 _Ok, se supone que los_ Drabble deben de ser menos de 500 palabras, pero terminaron siendo 573, así que si ustedes ignoran eso se cumple el reto del día, ya que es lo más corto que pude escribir.

En fin, sé que tengo tiempo con este reto y nomás no lo acabo, pero creo que es mejor tarde que nunca.

Muchas gracias, por los que aun tengan la paciencia de darle seguimiento, ya que sé que soy irregular en mis publicaciones y enserio les ofrezco una disculpa, no prometo ser más constante porque me es imposible por diversas situaciones, pero si les aseguro que terminare todas mis historias.

Gracias por sus Reviews a;

TiaYuri230

Mud-chan

mitsuki3000

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


	7. Día 6

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Es un AU, en este universo no tienen poderes y la época esta ambientada en la actualidad.

-En este AU Korra y Asami se llevan 11 años.

 **Día 6** : Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos.

* * *

" _ **RETO AVATAR"**_

 _Día 6:_ _Cuando seas más grande_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-¡Asami, acepta mi regalo de cumpleaños!-Grito una pequeña morena para llamar la atención de la hermosa joven Sato- ¡Cásate conmigo!-Declaro la infante ojiazul y con sus manitas temblorosas extendió una pequeña florecilla desojada que había cortado de su jardín._

 _Rio divertida la Sato al ver a su pequeña amiguita-Jeje, Korra eres muy joven, dudo que realmente entienda el significado de esas palabras. -Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa a la morena, la cual inflo sus machetitos y negó con su cabeza, provocando que la ojiverde se sonrojara ante la tierna imagen de la oji-azul, que aun firme en su lugar sostenía la florecilla que cada vez perdía mas pétalos._

 _Asami sonrió y acepto la pobre flor que apenas y le quedaba dos pétalos, se puso en cuclillas y miro directo a los juguetones ojos de la ojiazul, que en ese momento pese a su escasa edad de siete años mostraba una increíble determinación. - Bien, -respiro profundo la azabache- aremos un trato, ¿te parece? -Korra asintió ansiosa-si dentro de diez años aun sigues con los mismos "sentimientos" hacia mí, aceptare casarme contigo sin ninguna protesta. -La sujeto de sus pequeños hombros y le dio un beso en la frente-Gracias Korra._

 _Las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron de carmín y poco a poco sus labios se fueron curvando, formando una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mostrando faltante uno de sus dientes, sus azulinos ojos adquirieron un brillo de ilusión, sin poderse contener se abalanzo a los brazos de la joven heredera, que no pudo mantener el equilibro y se terminaron yendo de espaldas._

Una encantadora mujer de esmeralda mirada sonrió ligeramente, dejo el libro que tenía en sus manos, lo coloco en el escritorio frente a ella y con sumo cuidado tomo la pequeña florecilla marchita que estaba entre las hojas, completamente aplastada y seca, parecía que con el mínimo soplido se desmoronaría, así que con la mayor delicadeza la ingeniara la admiraba, recordando el día que la recibió junto con la propuesta de matrimonio de una pequeña niña regordeta.

En ese entonces ella acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, y su pequeña vecina Korra con la que ocasionalmente jugaba, cuidaba y le daba accesorias de matemáticas le confeso sus infantiles sentimientos, a lo cual le tomó por sorpresa ver como su pequeña amiguita con la carita enterregada, su ropa ligeramente sucia, su cabello castaño sujeto en una colita, esa encantadora barriguita brotada y esa sincera sonrisa chimuela, aun para ser una infante de apenas siete años la miro con una increíble firmeza y se declaró sin ningún titubeo.

Estaba segura que la niña estaba confundida y posiblemente ni sabía el significado de las palabras que le había dicho, guardo con cuidado la flor.

Ya habían paso cerca de doce años desde ese día, al mes de la confesión de la morena tubo que mudarse por situaciones del trabajo de su padre, y ya no supo nada de Korra, no por que quisiera evitarla o cortar completamente relación con ella, pero en ese entonces la niña no contaba con alguna red social y mucho menos con un celular. Después de algunos años regreso por curiosidad a su anterior hogar solo para descubrir que la familia de Korra se había mudado y que la morena estaba estudiando en una escuela militar.

Respiro profundo y dejo de lado el libro, tenía que admitir que le intrigaba que le había pasado a su infantil amiguita, ni ella entendía como se había encariñado tanto de Korra pese a la gran diferencia de edad, recordaba que en su juventud en varias ocasiones decidió cancelar con alguno de sus amigos para mejor pasar tiempo con la morena.

Soltó otro suspiro más y se intentó concentrar en su ordenador tenía que terminar el diseño de la mejora para el nuevo diseño de los Satomóvil, dentro de poco tendría una junta, tenía que firmar unos documente y por ultimo en su agenda, tenía que realizar seis entrevistas para elegir a algún pasante.

Llevaban rato llamando a su puerta, pero estaba tan sumida en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta cuando entraron a su oficina, seguía tecleando en su ordenador hasta que alguien dejo caer una rosa en su teclado, confundida la ingeniera la tomo y levanto por fin la mira, abrió grande los ojos al toparse con unos traviesos ojos azules, no lo podía creer, frente a ella se encontraba una atlética morena con una radiante sonrisa, su cabello castaño lo tenía hasta los hombros y en sus manos sostenía un ramo con diversas flores.

La CEO parpadeo sorprendida varias veces, recordando a su pequeña vecinita regordeta y chimuela, incrédula se puso de pie para poder ver mejor a la joven frente a ella, era ligeramente mas bajita que ella, pero tenía un increíble cuerpo. - ¿Ko-korra?...-pregunto incrédula, a lo cual la morena solo asintió y de la bolsa de su pantalón saco una pequeña cajita.

-Me tomo más de diez años encontrarte, pero está bien porque ya soy mayor de edad…-Le giño el ojo-así que ya no hay inconveniente de que te lleve la ONU, así que…-se arrodillo y abrió la pequeña cajita que tenía un sencillo anillo de compromiso. - Te casaras conmigo sin protestar, ¿verdad Sami?...

 _ **¿FIN…?**_

* * *

 **Bueno primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar en un largo tiempo. Je, se supone que este reto es diario y ya van cercas de dos años y nomas no lo termino, pero sean pacientes. xD**

Ok, se supone que debí de escribirlo en cinco minutos así que la redacción esta horrible y el final queda algo inconcluso, pero se me acababa el tiempo y bueno es lo mejor que pudo salir, así que lo mas seguro es que encuentre muchos errores de ortografía, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, tenia rato sin escribir.

En fin, al estarlo escribiendo se me ocurrieron barias ideas pero no pude plantear todo en tan poco tiempo. Así que mi pregunta es, ¿les gustaría leer la versión extendida?

Y les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por tomarse un momento de su tiempo y darle una oportunidad a mis locuras.

NOTA: ¿Cual de mis fic, les gustarais que actualizara y le diere seguimiento mas seguido?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


End file.
